


Anisette Creampuff (Papyrus/Gaster Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papster - Freeform, Tentacle Dick, Terrible Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Papster drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Papyrus
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Anisette Creampuff (Papyrus/Gaster Drabbles)

Papyrus grinned at Gaster, making sure to swish his hips a bit as he came into the bedroom to find him already reclining on the bed. Gaster smiled back, the long cracks that streaked down his face shifting in ways that Papyrus found cute, now that he knew they didn't cause Gaster any pain. 

"Tired already?" he asked, batting his sockets and walking over to stand next to the bed, where he could look down at the doctor. 

"Not in the least," Gaster replied. His low, even voice was tinged with yearning. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Papyrus's waist, pulling him against the bed. 

"Would you like to help exhaust me?"

Papyrus snorted at Gaster's typical near miss at dirty talk. It was a good thing Papyrus was already in the mood. 

"I'd love to. No one can match the stamina of the Great Papyrus." He climbed onto the bed with energy humming in his bones. One knee rested near the edge of the bed while the other swung over Gaster to place Papyrus right over his lap. He didn't sit, however, opting instead to lean forward onto his hands and knees so he could press his teeth to the doctor's. 

"Mm," Gaster hummed, opening up for Papyrus before they even met. Their tongues tangled, Papyrus quickly taking control and sweeping his through Gaster's mouth. The familiar, spicy whisper of anise hit his tongue from the few pieces of licorice Gaster always had after dinner. Papyrus smiled. He hadn't been sold on the candy at first, but now he found himself enjoying the flavor. It was Gaster's flavor. 

The kiss broke, but only so that Papyrus could start a trail of kisses from Gaster's mandible down to his neck.

"Papyrus," Gaster breathed, "so stimulating..." 

With a brief pause, Papyrus managed to hold back laughter at the awkward wording. Gaster's complete failure to grasp the concept of sexy language was part of his charm. Papyrus really should be used to it by now, but Gaster always managed to surprise him with something new. 

Papyrus hid his smirk against Gaster's clavicle and lowered his hips down on top of Gaster's. He could do stimulating. He pressed forward and down, grinding their pelvises together hard enough to push Gaster into the bed. A surprised gasp turned into a long, low moan. Gratified, Papyrus did it again while he worked at the buttons of Gaster's shirt. 

"Oo--oh!" Gaster grabbed onto Papyrus's sides. "Yes, I want to feel more physical contact with you."

That one was a standard, and Papyrus got a little thrill from hearing it. Maybe this did count as dirty talk, when it came to Gaster. Papyrus obliged him, following his fingers with kisses and licks until he was hunched almost in half. He tossed the two sides of Gaster's shirt out of his way and shimmied his lower half down to lay between Gaster's legs. 

The bed shifted as Gaster pushed himself up onto his elbows, making it more difficult for Papyrus to get his pants unbuttoned. Not that the Great Papyrus would be stopped by that. The button slipped free, and he eagerly went for the zipper, uncovering a glowing bulge of magic. Tenderly, Papyrus cupped his hand around it, pulling it out of the confinement of Gaster's pants. The magic unfolded, curling as if it needed to stretch before the tapered length wound around his fingers. 

Papyrus bent his skull down and licked along it, reveling in a whole different flavor of Gaster's. The tentacle squirmed as Gaster gasped, and Papyrus was able to free the tip and suck it into his mouth. It wriggled its way deeper as he kept lowering himself. He stroked it with his tongue, and Gaster moaned louder. 

"Oh yes, yes. Papyrus, god yes. My genitals..." 

Freezing, Papyrus choked back a laugh that would probably really make him choke, given his mouth was full of tentacle. Gaster didn't seem to notice, and his magic twisted around his tongue, pulling on it. Papyrus went back to sucking, taking more of Gaster into his mouth. 

Gaster moaned loudly. The sound gave Papyrus the shivers. He was never quite sure he was doing this right. Gaster's member was so different, moving in ways a cock never could. Papyrus had always meant to ask Gaster if he actually controlled it, or if it was subconscious, the way it tangled with his tongue, but they always fell asleep before he could. Not that it mattered, Papyrus loved the feel of it responding to his attention with eager wiggles and swipes. 

"Papyrus, ah!" Gaster arched slightly as Papyrus sucked on the tentacle, pulling it straight for a brief moment. "If you keep doing that, I will prematurely reach my apex!" 

"Gaster!" Papyrus pulled his mouth away from the task to look up at him. That one was too weird! However, the moment he caught sight of Gaster's face, flushed a deep purple, his eyelights wide and hazy, and his mouth hanging open from moaning, he couldn't finish admonishing him. Papyrus blushed and quickly pushed his shorts down, baring his pelvis. As aroused as he was, that was the only signal his body needed to form his pussy, hot, heavy, and dripping wet in his pelvic inlet. 

Gaster emitted a gasp. Papyrus crawled forward to straddle him. Now he did want to sit on it, and feel Gaster inside him. Slowly, he lowered his hips. When the soft tip of the tentacle brushed the lips of his pussy, Papyrus jumped, but his magic tightened in anticipation. He kept going and Gaster's member met him eagerly. 

It was his turn to moan as the tentacle traced along the outside of his pussy, teasing the lips and flicking over his clit. Gaster's heated stare as his magic explored Papyrus's didn't help Papyrus's blush any, either. With an impatience Papyrus could appreciate, Gaster's tentacle plunged into his magic, sliding easily with the thick arousal that coated it. 

"MMm, you're completely saturated," Gaster breathed huskily. 

Papyrus wasn't even tempted to laugh anymore. He was too busy basking in the sensation of Gaster exploring his magic. It was a unique experience, being filled up with something dexterous enough to press against the walls of his magic while still being long enough to reach the back of it. The tentacle swirled around, applying pressure in all the right places to make him squirm with pleasure. His knees tightened around Gaster's hips as he sat fully, their pelvises pressed together and the tentacle fully enveloped. 

There, Papyrus paused. He wasn't driven to movement, because he was already being stimulated by the squirming member. 

"Fu--ah! Gaster," Papyrus moaned, holding onto his arms and rocking gently. 

"Papyrus," was the answering groan. "I love hearing you vociferate." 

Papyrus laughed, a breathless puff of air, as a smile stretched over his face. As weird as Gaster was, he was Papyrus's weirdo. With a loud moan, just for him, Papyrus lifted himself up. The tentacle straightened, reaching after him. Papyrus didn't go so far that it slipped out entirely, however. When it was just the tip, curled forward and pressing against his g spot, he stopped and slammed his pelvis back down. 

They both cried out as Papyrus's magic swallowed Gaster's back up. Papyrus started up a rhythm, bouncing over Gaster until they were both moaning nonstop. Pleasure and need coiled in his pelvis, driving him to go faster and faster as Gaster's tentacle coiled and straightened along with his movements, slamming into the back of his magic before curling so that it stretched him nicely on the way out. 

"You're so moist! I love feeling you!" Gaster cried out. "You're super-eminent around me!" 

Papyrus couldn't even spare the attention to be annoyed at that one. It was rather flattering, if he understood it correctly. He must have, because Gaster suddenly rolled them over and took over thrusting. Gaster was able to move faster, though his thrusts were more shallow. Papyrus didn't care. The desperation he felt in the movements was intoxicating. He arched his back, pressing himself into Gaster, his arms above his skull.

"Papyrus," Gaster breathed. "Oh Papyrus... I'm close to ejaculation! Papyrus... Pa--!" He stilled, curled over Papyrus. His breathing was ragged. Papyrus groaned as he felt Gaster cum, filling him with his 'ejaculate'. Stars, he was even doing it, now. The terrible dirty talk didn't stop him from enjoying every moment of it, however. If anything, he felt something warm and soft deep in his soul. 

Gaster sagged as the last spurt poured out of him. His magic writhed out of Papyrus and vanished, only to be replaced by his fingers. Three of them thrust into him while Gaster's thumb rubbed hard against his clit. 

"Ahh!" Papyrus was rocketed back towards the edge of release after the brief lull of Gaster's. 

"Yes! Yes! Just like that! Ah--hh!" He grabbed onto the sheets and pulled against them as sharp pleasure rocked his body. His heels dragged along the bed, knees twisting with need and want. "K--kiss me..." he whined. Gaster obliged, bending forward to tangle tongues with Papyrus while his fingers hooked and rubbed against the wall of his magic. 

A shining burst of euphoria exploded from between Gaster's fingers and thumb, sending Papyrus tumbling. His body stiffened, pelvis lifting as his magic tightened and held the fingers there. He thrust himself against them, drawing every bit of pleasure he could as his orgasm peaked, then he collapsed to the bed, panting with the intensity of it. Gaster followed more slowly, the kiss breaking momentarily before he was laying across Papyrus and their mouths met again. Gaster separated again after just a moment. 

"You brought me to exquisite fruition, my love," he sighed, and then kissed Papyrus again. Papyrus couldn't help a smile at Gaster's continued use of such strange words. He had been meaning to talk to him about it for a while, but now he was starting to find it endearing. So rather than comment, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gaster. 


End file.
